


Queens

by eviesamos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash, HEA, Soulmates, also a teeeeny weeny bit of angst, also lots of swearing, but happily ever after lol, ok so i wrote this in fifteen minutes, s, so fuck me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesamos/pseuds/eviesamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Annabeth Chase often touched her tattoo for comfort. Her best friend had turned into a tree, it was hard on her. The tattoo reminded her that she still had a reason to live for, even if it was for a person she didn’t know.</p>
<p>Soulmates were queer things. Things Annabeth didn't understand and Reyna just didn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens

Annabeth often found herself wondering about the mark on her stomach when she was a child. Every demigod had one, or more if they were to be in a polyamorous relationship, (those who were aromantic didn’t, but the rest did), the soulmate mark. Hers was in an elaborate and fancy font.

Annabeth would trace her finger around the tattoo and wonder what the person would be like. When she was a child, she would sleep dreaming about the person behind the mark. She dreamt about whispers and touches of love.

* * *

 

Seven year old Annabeth Chase often touched her tattoo for comfort. Her best friend had turned into a tree, it was hard on her. The tattoo reminded her that she still had a reason to live for, even if it was for a person she didn’t know.

She knew her friend Luke had Thalia’s name on his wrist. Annabeth thought wrist marks were the worst, everyone knew of your soulmate, especially if they never returned your feelings or worse, had another one.

She knew Thalia’s soulmate wasn’t Luke. There was a name on her ankle that said _Artemis_ in fine and loopy print. Though the name was gender neutral, Annabeth deducted that it was probably a girl, because of the handwriting. When she told her that Thalia had laughed and said, ‘They better be, I’m gay as fuck, sweetheart,’

 

* * *

 

Twelve year old Annabeth Chase pretended to have a crush on Percy Jackson like every other girl at camp. She didn’t get what was so dreamy about his green eyes or how his messy hair looked _hot_. It always looked too short to Annabeth.  She’d rather have had long hair she could tangle her fingers in. _He was cute,_ she supposed, _and funny, but she didn’t get how he was attractive._

She was fourteen when she and Percy both came out to each-other as gay. They agreed to be each-other’s beards and spent all their time talking about the names on their bodies.

Annabeth told him that she wouldn’t hesitate to murder _Jason_ if he ever broke Percy’s heart. Every name was accompanied by a symbol on the wrist. It was to help find your soulmate(s). Jason brought a lightning bolt to Percy’s hand.

* * *

 

Seventeen year old Annabeth Chase was delighted to see Jason Grace. He could be her best friend’s soulmate! He even had a wave on his wrist.

Annabeth had practically demanded to see it, the day she saw him. His friend, Piper, had an island on her wrist accompanied by the name, Calypso. She had thought it was an odd birthmark. Annabeth assumed, that in a way, it was.

Their companion, Leo, hid his wrists in long tee shirt and the rest of his body in baggy jeans so Annabeth couldn’t speculate about the marks on his body.

Seventeen year old Annabeth Chase was excited to reunite with her best friend. Piper was the only one on the whole ship that knew that knew about her secret. She understood.

Annabeth was the first to walk off the ship. She searched the masses of people and found a black haired boy grinning at her. His haunted green eyes sparkling at her with affection and mirth.

She ran as fast as she could. She ran and judo flipped her friend.

“You stupid, stupid boy,” she whimpered, her face burrowed in his neck, “Don’t you dare ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain.”

The crowds stared at her in shock; she had assaulted someone clearly important to them. But Annabeth didn’t care. Not right now.

They both got up and soon, the rest of the crew reached the ground.

“Annabeth Chase.” She stated, her firm voice loud and clear amongst the crowds’ hushed whispers. “Leader of Camp Half-blood. I bring peace. My crew and I do not harbor any bitter feelings towards this legion. We come in harmony.”

“I am Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano,” A strong voice replied as the crowds parted to make way for a girl about Annabeth’s age. “Praetor of Camp Jupiter.”

_Reyna._

Annabeth stiffened and swallowed the squeak about to escape her mouth. The other girl remained silent and cool.

_As if her name hadn’t unnerved her at all._

The next few moments were a daze. Annabeth was fairly sure she had met her soulmate. But-

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts out of it.

Finally, she was led to a room. The rest of her crew got tents, but she assumed Percy had arranged it.

Soon, she fell asleep, the image of a certain brunette, lingering in her dreams.

~

Annabeth woke up at the crack of dawn, the next day. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily. A yawn escaped her mouth as she clambered off her bed and stretched her toned and muscular arms.

She walked into the bathroom groggily, her vision still disoriented and blurry. The bathroom was large-, well if you could call it a bathroom. It was humongous. All four walls had carvings that told popular Roman myths and the ceiling was a spiral dome. The bathtub could fit at least eight of the Hephaestus boys and the whole room had this ancient beauty that Annabeth couldn’t possibly resist.

She set a mental reminder to thank Percy the next time she saw him. After showering luxuriously, Annabeth dried off and shrugged on a pair of ripped off tiny blue denim shorts and an old orange Camp Half-blood shirt.

She needed to show that she was still Greek.

When she went out, Annabeth saw the others up as well. Percy was conversing with two people in purple shirts. The first was a bulky and muscular boy who looked vaguely Asian. He looked about eighteen.

The other was a dark skinned girl with golden eyes and brown hair. Annabeth supposed she was fourteen or something near that mark. By their stance, it seemed like both liked each-other but weren’t together, yet. That was what Annabeth figured from their postures.

She walked towards them in powerful strides, smiling broadly as they saw her.

“Good morning!” She greeted, warmly.

“Morning, Wise Girl!” Percy laughed.

He looked at his two companions who looked awkward. Annabeth nudged him and he blinked.

“Oh- yeah,” he muttered sheepishly, his hand on the back of his nape. “Annabeth, this is Hazel and Frank. Hazel, Frank, this is Annabeth.”

His awkward introduction didn’t stop the couple from beaming at her,- okay, well the girl beamed and the boy shuffled on his feet, uncomfortably.

Noticing their discomfort, she said, “I’m going to IM Thalia and Grover so that they can come,”

Quickly, she ran off to the water fountain she had seen when she arrived yesterday. She fished for a drachma in her pocket and flipped it into the air.

Soon, Thalia’s face appeared into the IM. She was smiling and suddenly, she squealed, “Annie!”

“Don’t call me that!” Annabeth whined, but there was a smile on her face.

“Whatever.” Thalia grinned.

“So, Thals, we’ve got to New Rome, and do you think you and your girlfriend can come to see Percy?”

She frowned, thinking over it a moment and called out, “Artie! Can we please go to New Rome? I want to see Percy! Annabeth found him!”

A certain silver haired goddess walked into the Iris Message, frowning. “Sure, but who should we leave in charge of the hunters, babe?”

“Phoe will!” Thalia replied, barely concealing her delight, “Thank you!”

Artemis simply laughed quietly and smiled at Annabeth who bowed her head respectfully. “My lady,”

“Thals, can you tell Grover this, too? I don’t have any more drachmas.”

“Sure,” Thalia shrugged, “Bye!”

“Bye,” Annabeth replied as the IM faded away. Several of the Romans stared in shock but she didn’t pay them any attention as she walked off.

It was around seven in the evening, that Annabeth sat by the river, her silver eyes glaring at the water as if it had done something horrendous to her. She growled loudly and snarled at her tattoo, wishing it was never there. The symbol on her hand made her want to fucking murder someone. She didn’t want a soulmate, not one for whom she had fucking unrequited feelings for at least!

Reyna didn’t deserve the symbol on her palm, she most definitely didn’t.

“Hey!” came a voice, “What’s got you so fucking angry?!”

Annabeth whirled around, feeling the heat on her cheeks and she thanked Athena that the lighting didn’t make it obvious for everyone to see. The raged boiled inside her as she saw it was _dear Reyna_.

“None of your damn business.” She replied, gritting her teeth, barely keeping herself from exploding.

“Maybe I can help you?” Reyna offered, “Tell me and I’ll try my best!”

All the rage inside her finally exploded in that moment. Annabeth’s eyes darkened and she whirled around, baring her teeth.

“Oh! You want to know what happened? I’ll tell you what happened! YOU FUCKING HAPPENED, REYNA! YOU DID! Do you know how much it fucking sucks to have you as one’s soulmate, knowing that they don’t have you as their soulmate, Reyna?! BECAUSE I DO, REYNA! I DO! Do you know how much it pains knowing that your soulmate will never fall in love with you?! That they will never care for you?! And that they hate your goddamn guts?!” She shouted, her chest heaving and her eyes burning.

“Do you know how much it sucks being in love with you, because you’ll never love me back?” She whimpered, now crying, “Because I do Reyna, I do.”

Reyna’s mouth fell open and her jaw dropped.

“Oh gods, this is all my fault. I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I’ve been such a bitch haven’t I? Oh gods. You thought that you aren’t my soulmate. Oh gods, baby.” Reyna began rambling, worry seeping through her tone.

“I- what?” Annabeth questioned, incredulously.

Reyna hissed loudly and pulled Annabeth’s shivering and freezing body into her own, warmer figure. “I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

“I- yes, of course,” Annabeth stumbled, “Don’t worry,”

“I guess I better explain why I was such a bitch to you, huh?”

“Yeah, you better do that!”

“Well, my parents were mates, sort of. You know that gods and goddesses have multiple soulmates? One of my mother’s was my father. They might’ve been soulmates, but my dad was an abusive drunk asshole, and they were very explosive and toxic for each other. My sister lost her first soulmate at the age of fifteen because he was in love with another girl, her second soulmate, was an agender person and they had their own requited soulmate. So, I stopped believing in soulmates. In time, I became so-“ she struggled to find a word and began using hand gestures instead, “-self-absorbed that I forgot about the girl whose name was under my breast. I saw Hylla get consumed with sadness and I didn’t want that to happen to me. I guess now I realize that watching your soulmate get consumed by sadness is even worse, baby,”

Annabeth smiled comfortingly, “Its okay, but I’m going to hold you to not treating me like fucking trash anymore because next time I won’t forgive you, I am a person.”

Reyna winced, “Of course, I’m going to treat you like a fucking queen! I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Nineteen year old Annabeth Chase looked at the tattoo on her hand with the sparkling engagement ring and chuckled thinking back to her life two years ago. For once in her life, she had been wrong; Reyna definitely deserved the tattoo on her hand.

She was a fucking Queen. She deserved the Crown on her palm.

 

 


End file.
